Dirty Not Disgusting R18
by FindingXXX
Summary: America and England are skipping a meeting, and spending it in an alleyway behind the building...what else could it be but PWP?  R-18 yaoi with oral and dirty talk. Enjoy!


In all honesty, it started out a little cliche. England and America were making out behind the UN building like a couple of horny teenagers, England's hands fumbling with America's coat, whispering dirty things in his ear.

"What's your secret fantasy, America? What do you wish you could do? Be honest, dirty boy." his teeth nipped the taller man's neck. That's when things got a little hotter. America, in perfect honesty, was rather kinky. He blushed hard and leaned his head back against the wall before replying.

"I wish I could blow you, and you'd give it to me hard." he half whispered, half moaned. The smaller blond stiffened, and for a second America was afraid he would be pushed away in disgust. When England looked at him however, his eyes were darkening and fast.

"Then get on your knees." He commanded. America blinked at him, surprised by the sudden change.

"England, I-" he was cut off by two hands shoving him to the ground, then pushing his face against silky black trousers.

"I said on your knees! If you want a cock down your throat, you'd best put it there quick, lad." Realizing there was no escape, America's fingers made quick work of the zipper and pulled aside boxers, then drew out his prize. Not too small, but not so big that his mouth would bleed either. Utterly perfect.

Immediately he turned his tongue and lips on it, suckling and swallowing, trying to draw out more of those precious droplets of precum. So delicious and bitter, the taste mixing with the acrid tang of the city around them, he couldn't help but want more as he felt the organ in his mouth swell to fill it. He lapped at the long vein on the underside, then boldly allowed one tooth to brush over the head. Suddenly, hands were clenched in his hair and he was shoved down the length hard. The invasion was too sudden and he choked, but tried to swallow hard anyway.

England pulled him off for a moment to catch some air, trails of saliva still clinging to his flushed cock. As soon as it was gone, America wanted it back, licking his lips and curling his tongue out suggestively.

"Still want it, boy?" said a smirking England. America nodded, hazy eyes focused on the treat in front of him.

"Yeah, England, I still want your dick."

This time was a little slower, the fattened member sliding across his tongue easily at first, readying him, then all the way to the back, where he swallowed on it hard. The tempo picked up fast from there, and soon his jaw was just hanging open, because there wasn't anything he could do but accept the face fucking. His lips were going to be bruised from the heavy slide, but god, he prayed that they'd bleed. The hand that wasn't keeping him on steady clawed at his jeans, tore them open so he could reach in and masturbate frantically.

"God, you fucking tart, you look like such a whore right now." groaned the man above him, seeing his new activity. England shoved his cock in full force, and America gagged again, but neither one stopped or even particularly cared. By this point, precum and saliva were dripping from the golden boy's mouth, joining and slicking his hand's furious activity. The thought of how dirty this was fully struck him, that he was on his knees like a cheap prostitute, behind a building, jerking off wildly in time to having his face stuffed with cock. This drew a long, vibrating moan up his throat.

"B-bloody hell America, I can't decide whether to come down your throat or-ah! On your face. Maybe I'll just p-point it down to what you're doing and have my spunk bring you off." groaned England, preoccupied with rutting down a hot throat. America whimpered one last time and that was it. England yelled out something that was praise, curses and America's name all mixed together, pulling out of that fiery suction, fountaining cum all over that perfect face.

He took it, too, opening his mouth a little bit to catch a taste, reveling in the way it spattered his face, boiling hot and deliciously salty. It slid from his face down his neck, dripped onto his sensitive nipples through his shirt, even a little actually landed in his pants, and the heat was stunning. He looked up into hazy green eyes, mouth full of cum, then swallowed it, licking his lips afterward and earning another groaning curse.

He was close, _,_ overstimulated, brain short circuiting. England's hands were still in his hair, pulling, tugging, _ohfuck_ he pulled Nantucket. America doubled over with the force of his orgasm, dirtying his face again as his vision blanked out and his hips jerked shamelessly. He had gotten off on being used, taken, and it sent a couple more loads splashing into his palm.

England sunk down next to him, kissing him desperately, licking away their mixed cum, then pressing it into his mouth for them to share between lips. America simply moaned again and decided to miss meetings more often. 


End file.
